Forum:Extreme 2 Audited Basepage
Extreme 2 Audited was a tournament held with robots and versions from Extreme 2, held in a UK Championships style tournament. Seeded Robots 1. Terrorhurtz 2. PulverizeR 3. Black Hole 4. Bigger Brother 5. Dominator 2 6. S3 7. Dantomkia 8. Hypno-Disc 9. Philipper 2 10. Chaos 2 11. Pussycat 12. Spawn Again 13. Panic Attack 14. 13 Black 15. Behemoth 16. Thermidor 2 Heats Heat A Round 1 *Terrorhurtz (1) vs Maximus vs Riptilion: Riptilion Eliminated *Killer Carrot 2 vs Chompalot vs Cerberus: Cerberus Eliminated Round 2 *Terrorhurtz (1) vs Killer Carrot 2: Terrorhurtz won *Maximus vs Chompalot: Chompalot won Round 3 *Terrorhurtz (1) vs Chompalot: Terrorhurtz won Heat B Round 1 *Black Hole (3) vs Bash Gordon vs Niterider: Bash Gordon Eliminated *Rawbot vs X-Terminator 2 vs Infinity: Rawbot Eliminated Round 2 *Black Hole (3) vs X-Terminator 2: Black Hole won *Niterider vs Infinity: Infinity won Round 3 *Black Hole (3) vs Infinity: Black Hole won Heat C Round 1 *Dominator 2 (5) vs Chip vs Iron-Awe 2: Chip Eliminated *Mute vs RT81 vs Ansgar's Revenge: RT81 Eliminated Round 2 *Dominator 2 (5) vs Mute: Mute won *Iron-Awe 2 vs Ansgar's Revenge: Iron-Awe 2 won Round 3 *Mute vs Iron-Awe 2: Iron-Awe 2 won Heat D Round 1 *Dantomkia (7) vs Robochicken vs Velocirippa: Velocirippa Eliminated *Tiberius 3 vs Terror Turtle vs Edge Hog: Terror Turtle Eliminated Round 2 *Dantomkia (7) vs Tiberius 3: Dantomkia won *Robochicken vs Edge Hog: Robochicken won Round 3 *Dantomkia (7) vs Robochicken: Dantomkia won Heat E Round 1 *Philipper 2 (9) vs Tetanus 2 vs Night Raider: Night Raider Eliminated *Lambsy vs Roobarb vs Fluffy: Roobarb Eliminated Round 2 *Philipper 2 (9) vs Fluffy: Fluffy won *Tetanus 2 vs Lambsy: Tetanus 2 won Round 3 *Fluffy vs Tetanus 2: Fluffy won Heat F Round 1 *Pussycat (11) vs Doctor Fist vs ICU: Doctor Fist Eliminated *Vader vs Chopper vs Delldog: Chopper Eliminated Round 2 *Pussycat (11) vs Delldog: Pussycat won *ICU vs Vader: Vader won Round 3 *Pussycat (11) vs Vader: Pussycat won Heat G Round 1 *Panic Attack (13) vs Barber-Ous 2 vs Bulldog Breed: Barber-Ous 2 Eliminated *Piranha vs Storm 2 vs Nasty Humphrey: Nasty Humphrey Eliminated Round 2 *Panic Attack (13) vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Bulldog Breed vs Piranha: Bulldog Breed won Round 3 *Storm 2 vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won Heat H Round 1 *Behemoth (15) vs Sir Chromalot vs Das Gepäck: Sir Chromalot Eliminated *Mini Morg vs Dynamite vs Typhoon: Dynamite Eliminated Round 2 *Behemoth (15) vs Mini Morg: Behemoth won *Das Gepäck vs Typhoon: Das Gepäck won Round 3 *Behemoth (15) vs Das Gepäck: Behemoth won Heat I Round 1 *Thermidor 2 (16) vs Barbaric Response vs Rick: Barbaric Response Eliminated *Fatal Traction vs Cedric Slammer vs The Steel Avenger: Fatal Traction Eliminated Round 2 *Thermidor 2 (16) vs The Steel Avenger: Thermidor 2 won *Rick vs Cedric Slammer: Cedric Slammer won Round 3 *Thermidor 2 (16) vs Cedric Slammer: Thermidor 2 won Heat J Round 1 *13 Black (14) vs Sumpthing vs Lightning: Sumpthing Eliminated *Typhoon Twins vs Snake Bite vs Infernal Contraption: Snake Bite Eliminated Round 2 *13 Black (14) vs Infernal Contraption: 13 Black won *Lightning vs Typhoon Twins: Lightning won Round 3 *13 Black (14) vs Lightning: Lightning won Heat K Round 1 *Spawn Again (12) vs Diotoir vs Corkscrew: Diotoir Eliminated *Hydra vs Steel Sandwich vs Mr Nasty: Steel Sandwich Eliminated Round 2 *Spawn Again (12) vs Hydra: Spawn Again won *Corkscrew vs Mr Nasty: Corkscrew won Round 3 *Spawn Again (12) vs Corkscrew: Spawn Again won Heat L Round 1 *Chaos 2 (10) vs Zeus vs Revolution 2: Zeus Eliminated *Weld-Dor 3 vs Thor vs Spin Doctor: Spin Doctor Eliminated Round 2 *Chaos 2 (10) vs Thor: Chaos 2 won *Revolution 2 vs Weld-Dor 3: Weld-Dor 2 won Round 3 *Chaos 2 (10) vs Weld-Dor 3: Chaos 2 won Heat M Round 1 *Hypno-Disc (8) vs Stinger vs 259 (Middleweight): 259 (Middleweight) Eliminated *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Bondi Titch vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Bondi Titch Eliminated Round 2 *Hypno-Disc (8) vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Stinger vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Stinger won Round 3 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Stinger: Stinger won Heat N Round 1 *S3 (6) vs Direct Action vs Kat 3: Kat 3 Eliminated *Pressure vs Crushtacean vs Judge Shred 2½: Judge Shred 2½ Eliminated Round 2 *S3 (6) vs Pressure: S3 won *Direct Action vs Crushtacean: Crushtacean won Round 3 *S3 (6) vs Crushtacean: S3 won Heat O Round 1 *Bigger Brother (4) vs 259 vs Saw Point: Saw Point Eliminated *Kan-Opener vs C.V. vs Hell's Teeth: C.V. Eliminated Round 2 *Bigger Brother (4) vs Hell's Teeth: Bigger Brother won *259 vs Kan-Opener: 259 won Round 3 *Bigger Brother (4) vs 259: Bigger Brother won Heat P Round 1 *PulverizeR (2) vs Major Tom vs Mighty Mouse: Major Tom Eliminated *Raging Reality vs Typhoon 2 vs Mad Dog: Mad Dog Eliminated Round 2 *PulverizeR (2) vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Mighty Mouse vs Raging Reality: Raging Reality won Round 3 *Typhoon 2 vs Raging Reality: Typhoon 2 won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Terrorhurtz (1) vs Dantomkia (7): Terrorhurtz won *Pussycat (11) vs Behemoth (15): Behemoth won *Black Hole (3) vs Bulldog Breed: Black Hole won *Iron-Awe 2 vs Fluffy: Iron-Awe 2 won Round 2 *Terrorhurtz (1) vs Behemoth (15): Terrorhurtz won *Black Hole (3) vs Iron-Awe 2: Iron-Awe 2 won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Lightning vs Spawn Again (12): Spawn Again won *Chaos 2 (10) vs Bigger Brother (4): Bigger Brother won *Thermidor 2 (16) vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Stinger vs S3 (6): S3 won Round 2 *Spawn Again (12) vs Bigger Brother (4): Bigger Brother won *Typhoon 2 vs S3 (6): Typhoon 2 won Grand Final Knockout Round *Terrorhurtz (1) vs Bigger Brother (4): Terrorhurtz won *Iron-Awe 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won 3rd Place Playoff *Bigger Brother (4) vs Iron-Awe 2: Bigger Brother won Final *Terrorhurtz (1) vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Special Events Sumo Basho All bots faced Shunt on the Sumo Basho arena. #Storm 2: 50.25s #S.M.I.D.S.Y.: 44.43s #Iron-Awe 2: 40.11s #Ansgar's Revenge: 31.79s #ICU: 29.48s #Typhoon 2: 21.78s #Thor: 20.29s #Hydra: 19.31s #Das Gepäck: 17.29s #The Steel Avenger: 13.39s #Fatal Traction: 12.97s #Roobarb: 12.24s #Infinity: 11.68s #Sumpthing: 5.41s #Saw Point: 4.38s #Infernal Contraption: 3.45s Winner: Storm 2 lasted 50.25 seconds.